irlsaofandomcom-20200214-history
Free Boxing (Extra)
Free Boxing is an upgrade from the normal Two-Handed Fist Fighting skill. It also deviates from other skills that specialize in unarmed combat. Instead, this incorporates more Muay Thai and Kickboxing-based attacks. Free Boxing is more freelance and incorporative than it's former skill. However it still isn't as widely varied as the Martial Arts skill, which has branches within other skills besides itself. Requirements The player must incorporate a kick, elbow, knee, or headbutt after every use of the Two-Handed Fist Fighting skill for 3 months straight. After that, the skill will be available for use. Buff Set Skill List * Light Cross/Jab - (1-hit strike) A light punch to the opponent's face. * Quick Kick - (1-hit strike) A quick and light kick used to set up other Free Boxing skills. * Flying Knee - (1-hit strike) Ren jumps and sends a knee to the side of the opponent's head. Canbe easily blocked or deflected. * Backfist - (1-hit strike) A simple backfist * Flying Fist - (1-hit) A sort of finisher move that shouldn't be used in the beginning of a duel or match. Ren jumps forwards and lets her fist plow into the opponent's face. * Heavy Cross - (1-hit strike) A heavy hitting punch that can inflict a Stun. * Heavy Round - (1-hit strike) A predictable but powerful roundhouse kick that has the ability to inflict Dizziness and Stun. * Cresent Strike - (1-hit strike) The user whips their foot out in a feint a mid-level roundhouse kick, before striking the opponent's head with a high-roundhouse. This is also known as the Brazillian kick. * Straight Side - (1-hit strike) Ren sends a completely straight side kick to their opponent's chin. This has the ability to completely knock out her opponent, but is very difficult to pull off. * Axe Crush - (1-hit strike) A heavy axe kick to the opponent's head. Can cause Stun or Daze. * Balance Check - (1-hit combo) Ren swiftly kicks the opponent's leg with power to knock her opponent off balance or mess with their lower defense. * Low Kick - (1-hit combo) Kicks at the opponent's legs, shins, or calves. * Flying Sparrow - (1-hit strike) Basically a flying back kick. * Hammer Grab - (1-hit strike) Ren quickly grabs around the opponent's neck with both hands before bringing them into a harsh knee to the face. Can cause hevay Stun. * Force Away - (1-hit strike) Ren jumps and kicks both feet out into the opponent's chest to push her self away or to cause damage. * Hook Smash - (2-hit combo) A basic hook punch followed by a sidekick that pushes the opponent away. The punch can cause somewhat Dizziness. * Uppercut Smash - (2-hit combo) A harsh uppercut followed by the user sharply whipping their foot across to hook kick the user in the face. Can induce Stun and/or Dizziness. * One Two - (2-hit combo) Ren stomps forwards and sends two hook punches to the opponent's face. One to the left, the next to the right. * Cyclone - (3-hit combo) Ren sends a roundhouse to the opponent's face before jumping and twirling in the process before whipping her other foot across to strike the same area. When she lands, she brings her back foot for a finishing hook kick. This can * Reverse Cyclone - (3-hit combo) Basically the same as above just instead attacking first with the heel of her foot in the opposite direction before continuing the combo. * Different Strokes - (6-hit combo) Ren goes all out after delivering a stun or daze of somekind using elbows and punches which are sharp and fast to fully confuse and tire her opponent before fiishing with a straightened side kick to their chin. * Weapons Free - (13-hit combo) A max Free Boxing skill. Ren unleashes a barrage of punches, kicks, elbows, knees, and sweeps. She then ends with two crosses to either sde of the face and ultimately finishes with a tornado kick, which would effectively knock the opponent out if they had been caught by the rest of the skill. Known Users * Ren Category:Skills Category:Extra Skills